When Your Heart Stops Beating
by Kizzy Bloom
Summary: KibaHinata songfic.


So, this is my first Song-fic. Please, be kind .

Kiba/Hinata

(Both teens are about 15-16)

yay.

**...When your Heart Stops Beating...**

_Turn it up, I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up and she'll never get let down_

Kiba always found Hinata at their teams training grounds. Always practically passed out on the ground. He would help her to her feet, and make sure she got home without dying. That's how much he cared.

_And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it  
We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone_ _  
_  
Kiba would glare at Hinata's father, Hiashi, whenever he saw the man. He wished Hiashi would just leave Hinata alone, let her train how she wanted, not make her into some kind of trophy daughter. _'Hinata may not be as strong, muscle wise, as Hanabi or Neji, but she's stronger mentally. That girl knows more than most adults do.'_ Kiba would think.'_ All she needs is someone to be there for her. And while you're not there, I am.'_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
(When we both get carried away)_

Hinata was greatful. She had Kiba to help her to get stronger, even though she knows he doesn't like her methods of training until she can hardly move. _But its the only way_, she thinks, _to get stronger. To show her family she isn't worthless. That she can be better than they think._ She knows she'll get better at everything. As long as Kiba's there.

She gets so carried away around Kiba though. She loves him. She can't help it though, when he's all she ever dreams about...

_She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edgeA little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

Another mission. This time to the Snow Country. Freezing cold, and two (Akamaru is the best sential for this weather) to a tent, Kiba and Hinata huddle together for warmth. Kiba can't sleep with his crush so close to him. He's about to lose it.

"Kiba-kun..."

Kiba looks down at the girl sleeping next to him. Shes not sleeping anymore. She's staring at him with those big violet eyes. "Y-yeah? What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"I just want to.. to thank you for not giving up on me... I think your the only one who still thinks I'm not completely useless..." Tears start to form in her eyes. Kiba pulls her closer to him.

"Don't you dare start crying. Why wouldn't I still believe in you? You've worked so hard! And besides. I care about you too much..." Kiba trailed off quietly, looking at Hinata cautiously. She was asleep. "Hehe. G'night to you too." Kiba softly said, and on an urge, placed a kiss on her forehead. He was falling of the planet for this girl...

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, where there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
(When we both get carried away)  
_  
Kiba was there through every tear of Hinata's, sitting with her until she looked ready to give up. He would help her home and make sure she wasn't hurt. Regardless of other peoples opinions, they were 'meant to be'.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
When we both get carried away  
(In the dark when there's no one listening)  
When we both get carried away.. _

Hinata trained and Kiba helped. He kissed her and made everything better. In the dark they talked, when no-one listened to them, they listened to each other. They stayed and listened until Their Hearts Stopped Beating...

**...End...**

**UDP- Yeah so , I'm sorry if that didn't make much sense... and that they were kinda OC...**

**This song is called 'When Your Heart Stops Beating' by +44.**

**Leave reveiws and flames and criticism!**


End file.
